A Collection Of KH Song Parodies
by Goggle
Summary: Title says it all. Hey, there's a parody of Stacy's Mom in here!
1. Keyblade Master

~A Collection Of KH Song Parodies~  
  
by Goggle  
  
I return after a two year vacation from sumbitting to this site with some fresh song parodies.  
Here I have written a few song parodies about Kingdom Hearts.  
I will continue to include more until I run out of ideas.  
My goal is to be funny, but I don't expect to be laugh-out-loud funny [It's ok if you think I am :-)]. If this gets a smile out of you, then I've achieved my goal.  
~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "Beautiful Disaster", written by Matthew Wilder and Rebekah Jordan, and performed by Kelly Clarkson. The original song appears on Kelly Clarkson's debut album "Thankful". I am in no way associated with the writers, performer, or anyone else involved in the making of this track.  
Likewise, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All characters belong to Squaresoft or Disney. I am not associated with Disney, Squaresoft, or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~KEYBLADE MASTER~  
  
Out to save the king  
The conditions extreme, I know  
It's him that the world needs  
To stop from becoming dark and cold  
There's obstacles to be braved  
Princesses to be saved  
But he'll get by, but he'll get by  
  
And the keyblade makes him  
Stronger, better, faster  
He's out to save the world  
Cause he is the keyblade master  
And if he can't make it  
There will be no light after  
Would the world just give up  
Without the keyblade master?  
  
His keyblade's well used  
As strong as what we think is right  
He defeats the best  
More heartless than a man should fight  
People, don't be afraid!  
Sora's got the keyblade!  
Hold on tight, hold on tight  
  
And the keyblade makes him  
Stronger, better, faster  
He's out to save the world  
Cause he is the keyblade master  
And if he can't make it  
There will be no light after  
Would the world just give up  
Without the keyblade master?  
  
A kid saves the world? It's illogical!  
A kindhearted boy, nice and so cheerful  
Yet he's their only chance for survival  
Saving the day,  
The day  
  
He's locking the doors  
So each world can become safe  
The light conquers dark  
And though his friends fall he won't break  
  
And the keyblade makes him  
Stronger, better, faster  
He's out to save the world  
Cause he is the keyblade master  
And if he can't make it  
There will be no light after  
Would the world just give up  
Without the keyblade master?  
  
He saves the world  
Cause he is the keyblade master  
  
~~~~~  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Tell me!  
  
More parodies to come! 


	2. Seven Heartless Army

~A Collection Of KH Song Parodies~  
  
by Goggle  
  
~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "Seven Nation Army", written and performed by The White Stripes. The original song appears on The White Stripes' album "Elephant". I am in no way associated with the writers, performers, or anyone else involved in the making of this track.  
Likewise, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All characters belong to Squaresoft or Disney. I am not associated with Disney, Squaresoft, or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
  
~~~~~  
::Sora's POV::  
  
~SEVEN HEARTLESS ARMY~  
  
I'm gonna lock the door  
A seven heartless army couldn't hold me back  
HP in little balls  
Drop from the sky when I kick their ass  
And I'm talkin to myself at night, I'm going crazy yeah  
When your comrades are a dog and a duck, what do you expect?  
  
And a message comin' from the king, says kill the heartless  
  
Don't wanna hear about it  
If you are a heartless I'll send you to hell  
All you bad guys will go down too  
Ursula, Jafar, and Maleficent  
And if I catch you capturing Kairi, I'm gonna serve it to you  
Though you underestimate my power, that's what I'll do  
  
And a feelin' comin' from my bones, says save my home  
  
Im goin' to Kingdom Hearts  
So the light can reign forever more  
I'll kill the heartless all  
Make the HP and MP balls fall  
And I'm winnin' and I'm winnin' and Im winnin', they come and they go  
The heartless are gonna see defeat, and I will close the door  
  
And the thoughs comin from my head, tell me save my home  
  
~~~~~  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Tell me!  
  
More parodies to come! 


	3. He's Not Gay

~A Collection Of KH Song Parodies~  
  
by Goggle  
  
~~~~~  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "I'm OK", written by Christina Aguilera and Linda Perry, and performed by Christina Aguilera. The original song appears on Christina Aguilera's album "Stripped". I am in no way associated with the writers, performer, or anyone else involved in the making of this track.  
Likewise, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All characters belong to Squaresoft or Disney. I am not associated with Disney, Squaresoft, or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
**The original song's content is very serious. I understand that, and I am in no way making fun of the song, its writers, or its subject matter.**  
**I am also not making fun of any writers of Sora/Riku fiction or any fiction they have written. I also understand that not only girls can write a Sora/Riku pairing. This parody is supposed to reflect Kairi's feelings if she happened to stumble upon this site and read some of your lovely Sora/Riku fiction. She would obviously hope it is not true because she would want Sora to be with her.**  
~~~~~  
  
::Kairi's POV::  
  
~HE'S NOT GAY~  
  
Once upon a time there was a girl  
She had a good boyfriend who saved the world  
When he saved her life and she came back to her home  
She found stories about boy/boy sexual tension  
It hurt me to picture the look on my Sora's face  
If he and Riku got it on in the Secret Place  
Thinking of the butt sex I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would never be true  
  
Stories fade fangirls but the pain remains the same  
Even though I tell you those boys didn't get laid  
Straight is my Sora, despite what all you say  
And every morning that I wake I look back and then I pray  
That he's not gay  
  
I often worry for him, and carry all this guilt  
Because my boyfriend's best friend is hot and nicely built  
I hope that late at night, If I open up his door  
Riku won't be banging him, making him moan for more  
Fangirls don't you understand the damage you have done  
For you it's just a fantasy but for me it's very wrong  
  
Stories fade fangirls but the pain remains the same  
Even though I tell you those boys didn't get, get laid  
Gay? Not my Sora, he doesn't swing that way  
And every morning that I wake I look back and then I pray  
  
It's not so easy to forget, the stuff you make them do is oh so sick  
When I read them, out pour the tears  
Cause Sora being gay is one of my biggest, deepest fears  
  
Stories fade fangirls but the pain remains the same  
Even though I tell you those boys didn't get laid  
Straight is my Sora, despite what all you say  
And every morning that I wake I look back and then I pray  
That he's not gay  
  
~~~~~  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Tell me!  
  
More parodies to come! 


	4. Riku's Fine

~A Collection Of KH Song Parodies~  
  
by Goggle  
  
I told you I'd write more, and here it is (Two months later...sorry)! I would like to thank GalaxyGirl for inspiring me to write this. While reading her humorous parody "Riku, My Boy", a parody of The Beatles' "Martha My Dear", I noticed that many of the reviewers found Riku to be sexy. That gave me an idea to write a parody for all you fangirls about how good-looking he is. Enjoy!!!!  
~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "Feel Good Time", performed by P!nk. The original song appears on the soundtrack to the movie "Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle". I am in no way associated with the writers, performer, or anyone else involved in the making of this track.  
Likewise, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All characters belong to Squaresoft or Disney. I am not associated with Disney, Squaresoft, or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~RIKU'S FINE~  
  
Do do do do do do...do do do do do do...  
  
Sora's getting bored, wants to go see more  
With his two best buddies, you see  
He talks to Riku, and gets a Paopu  
So he can share it with Kairi  
  
First they were homies, now they're enemies  
My, what's gotten into Riku?  
Seems Maleficent's using the heartless  
And she's taken over Riku too  
  
My, my, my  
Riku's fine  
What a guy  
He's so fine  
The bad guy (yes he's the bad guy)  
But he's fine (oh, he's really so fine)  
I wish he was mine  
  
Searching for the girl, looks around the world  
Without the help of friend Sora  
He's getting friendly, with evil baddies  
He doesn't know that they are wrong  
  
He finally meets, Sora his homie  
Together they lock the last door  
Locked with King Mickey, we can hope that he  
Is not locked up forevermore  
  
My, my, my  
Riku's fine  
What a guy  
He's so fine  
Aqua eyes (he's got great eyes)  
Riku's fine (Riku's fine)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I wish he was mine  
  
Do do do do do do...do do do do do do...  
  
My, my, my  
Riku's fine  
The bad guy (yes he's the bad guy)  
But he's fine (oh, he's really so fine)  
Aqua eyes (he's got great eyes)  
Riku's fine (Riku's fine)  
  
He's cool, Riku, it's the same old same  
I would like to use him in the game  
He's cool, Riku, it's the same old same  
I would like to use him in the game  
  
I wish he was mine  
  
~~~~~  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Tell me!  
  
More parodies to come! 


	5. Hey Leon

~A Collection Of KH Song Parodies~  
  
by Goggle  
  
I told you I'd write more, and here it is! I felt bad about not adding more when I said I would, so now when I finally completed my ideas, I added two parodies instead of one! Enjoy!!!  
~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "Stacy's Mom", written and performed by Fountains of Wayne. The original song appears on their album, "Welcome Interstate Managers". I am in no way associated with the writers, performers, or anyone else involved in the making of this track.  
Likewise, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All characters belong to Squaresoft or Disney. I am not associated with Disney, Squaresoft, or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~HEY LEON~  
  
Hey Leon, you know your name is wrong  
Hey Leon, you know your name is wrong  
Hey Leon, you know your name is wrong  
Hey Leon, you know your name is wrong  
  
Leon, wanted the Keyblade  
In Traverse Town (Traverse Town)  
You fought Sora and knocked him  
To the ground (knocked to the ground)  
Sora recovered, and then  
You got pissed (you got pissed)  
Is it 'cause  
Yuffie let your real name slip (real name slip)  
  
You know that Leon isn't  
your given name  
It shouldn't change  
Cause you're in a different game!  
  
Hey Leon, I know your name is wrong  
I try so hard, but I want to call you Squall  
Leon can't you see? You're really our Squally  
I know you think it's wrong but  
I just can't call you Leon  
  
Hey Leon, you know your name is wrong  
Hey Leon, you know your name is wrong  
  
Leon do you remember  
You're in FF8? (FF8)  
Your name was Squall  
And we thought that was great (that was great)  
Now you discuss the keyblade  
And the heartless (the heartless)  
Sora went off,  
You stayed with Yuffie and Aeris (and Aeris)  
  
And I know that this isn't Final Fantasy  
But don't go change your name  
'Cause Square has paired up with Disney  
  
Hey Leon, I know your name is wrong  
I try so hard, but I want to call you Squall  
Leon can't you see? You're really our Squally  
I know you think it's wrong but  
I just can't call you Leon  
  
Hey Leon, I know your name is wrong (I know your name is wrong)  
I try so hard, but I want to call you Squall (want to call you Squall)  
Leon can't you see? You're really our Squally  
I know you think it's wrong, I can't call you  
  
Hey Leon, ah-oh-ah-oh  
You're name isn't-  
Hey Leon, ah-oh-ah-oh  
Wait a minute  
Leon can't you see?   
You're really our Squally  
I know you think it's wrong but  
I just can't call you Leon  
  
~~~~~  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Tell me!  
  
More parodies to come! 


	6. Dumb

~A Collection Of KH Song Parodies~  
  
by Goggle  
  
I told you I'd write more, and here it is! It seemed that nobody was going to review, and it turned out that all I needed to do was include a parody of "Stacy's Mom" and people would love it! And here's more anyway! Since I started out back when I was 12 with Linkin Park parodies, I thought I might include a new one here! Enjoy!!!  
~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "Numb", written and performed by Linkin Park. The original song appears on their album, "Meteora". I am in no way associated with the writers, performers, or anyone else involved in the making of this track.  
Likewise, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All characters belong to Squaresoft or Disney. I am not associated with Disney, Squaresoft, or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~DUMB~  
  
All these baddies are too easy to beat  
I'm at a low level, but still they're defeated  
I'm saving the world for King Mickey  
I don't know why he can't kill these freaks off himself  
(Caught up in their egos, just caught up in their egos)  
Every move that I make, it just confirms their fate is loss  
(Caught up in their egos, just caught up in their egos)  
  
Villains are so dumb, they don't know I'm there  
It's become routine, I don't really care  
My skills are so l33t, they're so pathetic  
All they succeed at is making me sick  
  
Can't they see that I'm kicking their ass  
Still they want my heart, but I won't give it up  
They taunt me and I reply with a hit  
Why can't they finally admit that they suck  
(Caught up in their egos, just caught up in their egos)  
Every move that I make, it just confirms their fate is loss  
(Caught up in their egos, just caught up in their egos)  
And every hit that they take, shows their power is fake  
  
Villains are so dumb, they don't know I'm there  
It's become routine, I don't really care  
My skills are so l33t, they're so pathetic  
All they succeed at is making me sick  
  
And somehow if I end up failing too  
It will be if some harder villain comes along to replace you  
  
Villains are so dumb, they don't know I'm there  
It's become routine, I don't really care  
My skills are so l33t, they're so pathetic  
All they succeed at is making me sick  
  
Villains are so dumb, they don't know I'm there  
All these baddies are too easy to beat  
Villains are so dumb, they don't know I'm there  
All these baddies are too easy to beat  
  
~~~~~  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Tell me!  
  
More parodies to come! 


	7. Tarzan

~A Collection Of KH Song Parodies~  
  
by Goggle  
  
I told you I'd write more, and here it is! This one was a (very random) request by one of the many people named Alex I know. You know who you are! After a bit of thought I came up with this. Enjoy!!  
~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "Roxanne", written and performed by The Police. I am in no way associated with the writers, performers, or anyone else involved in the making of this track.  
Likewise, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All characters belong to Squaresoft or Disney. I am not associated with Disney, Squaresoft, or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~TARZAN~  
  
Tarzan  
You don't have to help out in the fight  
It's not your mission  
You don't have to risk your body for what's right  
  
Tarzan  
You don't have to kill Sabor for us  
Though you fight him four times  
You still help kill Clayton and the Heartless  
  
Tarzan  
You don't have to help out in the fight  
Tarzan  
You don't have to help out in the fight  
  
Tarzan (Help out in the fight)  
Tarzan (Help out in the fight)  
Tarzan (Help out in the fight)  
Tarzan (Help out in the fight)  
Tarzan (Help out in the fight)  
Tarzan  
  
Clayton hunts your family  
And goes on a killing spree  
But before he kills one of your friends  
You bravely stop him before they die  
  
Discovery was shocking  
Just as his gun was cocking  
With Sora and friends you beat Clayton  
And free your friends  
  
Tarzan  
You don't have to help out in the fight  
Tarzan  
You don't have to help out in the fight  
  
Tarzan (Help out in the fight)  
Tarzan (Help out in the fight)  
Tarzan (Help out in the fight)  
  
~~~~~  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Tell me!  
Also, I do take requests. I'll try to fill it, but if I can't, you could always try writing one yourself!  
  
More parodies to come! 


	8. Health's Running Low

~A Collection Of KH Song Parodies~  
  
by Goggle  
  
Hey hey hey! I've written even more! Since my first parody in this wildly popular collection was a Kelly Clarkson song, I thought I might do another (and this time, do a parody of a single)! Enjoy!!  
~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "Low", written by Jimmy Harry, and performed by Kelly Clarkson. The original song appears on Kelly Clarkson's debut album "Thankful". I am in no way associated with the writers, performer, or anyone else involved in the making of this track.  
Likewise, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All characters belong to Squaresoft or Disney. I am not associated with Disney, Squaresoft, or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~HEALTH'S RUNNING LOW~  
  
I know all cure magic  
But it's never been used  
The heartless I've encountered  
So far can't even leave a bruise  
And now I'm fighting a boss  
It seems my match is met  
And now my health meter has gone down to red  
  
It's making me think  
Will I lose, no  
  
Oh, my health's running low  
All this fighting is depleting my health down (so)  
I need an item fast  
Or at least use a cure  
Please heal me before I go  
'Cause my health's running low  
  
Now I could use a potion  
But I didn't stock up  
'Cause I never thought  
My journey would come to a halt  
My friends are nearly dying  
They've been K.O.ed  
  
Oh, my health's running low  
All this fighting is depleting my health down (so)  
I need an item fast  
Or at least use a cure  
Please heal me before I go  
'Cause my health's running low  
  
My health's running low (x3)  
  
Saving the world from darkness  
Is harder than I thought  
I really should take precautions  
But somehow I had forgot  
Now I know  
I need to make sure I don't go  
  
No  
  
Oh, my health's running low  
All this fighting is depleting my health down (so)  
I need an item fast  
Or at least use a cure  
Please heal me before I go  
'Cause my health's running low  
  
Oh, my health's running low  
All this fighting is depleting my health down (so)  
I need an item fast  
Or at least use a cure  
Please heal me before I go  
'Cause my health's running low  
  
Oh, my health's running low  
All this fighting is depleting my health down (so)  
'Cause my health's running low  
  
~~~~~  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Tell me!  
  
More parodies to come! 


	9. King Mickey

~A Collection Of KH Song Parodies~  
  
by Goggle  
  
Hey hey hey! I've written even more! This one made me think why someone hasn't already done a parody of this song on the site. Enjoy!!  
~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "Mickey", which was performed by Toni Basil. I am in no way associated with the writers, performer, or anyone else involved in the making of this track.  
Likewise, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All characters belong to Squaresoft or Disney. I am not associated with Disney, Squaresoft, or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~KING MICKEY~  
  
King Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
King Mickey, you're so great  
Allow me to elaborate, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
King Mickey, what a dear  
You're so fine, let's give a cheer  
Hey Mickey  
  
Hey Mickey  
  
The stars are blinkin' out, and you know that it is wrong  
You set off to find out why before their light is gone  
But you don't stress or pout, you always stay so calm Mickey  
  
'Cause Donald and Goofy, well you know that they'd panic  
But with this kid Sora, the combination clicks  
It's his destiny to get this fixed Mickey  
  
King Mickey, what a pity, they don't understand  
The night sky has turned to darkness all over your land  
King Mickey, all the cities, other worlds and towns  
They need your help, Mickey  
Please can't you save Mickey, brave Mickey,  
Don't go away, Mickey  
  
Hey Mickey  
  
Now this kid's got a Keyblade, but Mickey so do you  
It's said he's the chosen keyblade master, it's true  
If they're in a jam, you know what to do Mickey  
  
And at the very end, we find out what it's for  
You and Sora meet up and you two lock the final door  
You get left behind, but we want some more Mickey  
  
King Mickey, what a pity, they don't understand  
The night sky has turned to darkness all over your land  
King Mickey, all the cities, other worlds and towns  
They need your help, Mickey  
Please can't you save Mickey, brave Mickey,  
Don't go away, Mickey  
  
King Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
King Mickey, you're so great  
Allow me to elaborate, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
King Mickey, what a dear  
You're so fine, let's give a cheer  
Hey Mickey  
  
King Mickey, what a pity, they don't understand  
The night sky has turned to darkness all over your land  
King Mickey, all the cities, other worlds and towns  
They need your help, Mickey  
Please can't you save Mickey, brave Mickey,  
Don't go away, Mickey  
  
~~~~~  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Requests? Tell me!  
  
More parodies to come! 


	10. Kingdom Hearts

~A Collection Of KH Song Parodies~  
  
by Goggle  
  
Hey hey hey! I've written even more! This parody should be a little different than others on the site (mainly because of the song parodied). I hope you enjoy this!  
~~~~~  
  
DISCLAIMER:The following is a parody of "UHF", which was written and performed by "Weird Al" Yankovic, and appeared on the soundtrack to the movie "UHF". I am in no way associated with the writers, performer, or anyone else involved in the making of this track.  
Likewise, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All characters belong to Squaresoft or Disney. I am not associated with Disney, Squaresoft, or anyone else involved in the making of this game.  
  
~~~~~  
  
~KINGDOM HEARTS~  
  
Final Fantasy and Disney, what a combo  
Put it in the console, turn the power on and go   
With the keyblade you can defeat all the heartless  
You can save your love Kairi too  
You're not alone, you got Donald and Goofy too  
So what are you gonna do, now  
  
Well they've got Disney, mixed it with Square  
They got it all in Kingdom Hearts  
Watch out for Heartless, they seem to be everywhere  
They got it all in Kingdom Hearts  
Don't worry if you mess up, don't cry if you have lost  
Just purchase the game guide, and you'll beat each boss  
They got it all, they got it all in Kingdom Hearts  
  
Traveling to other worlds, ride in the gummi ship  
You better improve your aim and get gummis, now, what a trip  
When you get there, save the world from the darkness   
Beat the boss and lock up the world door  
But don't take a break, you still got seven more  
You've got more to do, Sora  
  
Well they've got Disney, mixed it with Square  
They got it all in Kingdom Hearts  
Watch out for Heartless, they seem to be everywhere  
They got it all in Kingdom Hearts  
Don't worry if you mess up, don't cry if you have lost  
Just purchase the game guide, and you'll beat each boss  
They got it all, they got it all in Kingdom Hearts  
  
You can go to Agraba or Halloweentown  
Atlantica or Coliseum  
You can take a few breaks or play fifty hours straight  
Til your hands hurt and your butt's numb  
Come on  
  
Well they've got Disney, mixed it with Square  
They got it all in Kingdom Hearts  
Watch out for Heartless, they seem to be everywhere  
They got it all in Kingdom Hearts  
Don't worry if you mess up, don't cry if you have lost  
Just purchase the game guide, and you'll beat each boss  
They got it all, they got it all in Kingdom Hearts  
  
They got it all in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts  
They got it all in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts  
They got it all in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts  
They got it all in Kingdom Hearts, they got it all  
  
~~~~~  
Well, did you like it? Then review it so I can know how much you liked it. Hated it? Review anyway! Tell me what I did wrong! I can take constructive criticism!Got any ideas? Requests? Tell me!  
  
I was planning on only doing ten, and ten I have done. Maybe sometime I'll put up more, but don't count on it (and don't beg me to do more in the review). Still, ideas are nice. 


End file.
